Quand les cigales chantent
by KaizokuNoYume
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs One Shot basé le plus souvent sur des anecdotes et faits historiques. Présence de Canons et d'OCs
1. Avant-Propos

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous~**

Juste un petit… Avant-Propos, histoire que toute personne arrivant ici sache à quoi s'attendre. :3

Comme dit dans la description, vous pourrez lire ici toutes les petites histoires écrites autour des personnages de Hetalia et de certains OCs.

J'essaie de conserver l'essence même de la série en basant mes histoires sur des faits historiques. N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes erreurs, toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre !

Vous découvrirez dans ces one shot la présence –encombrante ? *shbaf*- de Provence, un OC de mon cru, mais aussi parfois de Auvergne, OC de ma chère amie Guepardefeu. N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur son deviantart ou sur le mien (lien présent sur nos profils respectifs) pour jeter un œil à quelques Fan Art de ces deux personnages.

J'éditerais éventuellement cette page pour rajouter des choses, mais je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à dire.

A part bien sûr, _Bonne Lecture !_

Votre dévouée **KaizokuNoYume**.


	2. Le chevalier blanc

**Époque: **XIIème siècle.

**Characters: **Espagne, Provence (OC).**  
**

**Rating: **T, just in case.**  
**

**Genre: **Drama / Romance.**  
**

* * *

Elle était là, affalée sur une chaise, les doigts endoloris frappant nerveusement la table devant elle dans une mélodie des plus stressantes. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant. Ses jambes étaient croisées de cette manière si peu féminine dont elle avait le secret, et son pied remuait dans l'air avec impatience. Elle attendait, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, le poing serré soutenant sa tête brulante par la colère, ses yeux bleus persans cernés du noir de la fatigue rivés sur l'homme à l'uniforme gradé en face d'elle.

Il la fixait aussi, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas s'habituer à cette situation, ni à cet aspect de la femme en face de lui. Ses courts cheveux blonds vénitien, habituellement si soyeux, étaient ternis par la poussière. Sa peau halée était parsemée d'égratignures et de sang caillé, négligemment soignés. Sans parler de ses vêtements… son uniforme était dans un état des plus pitoyables, même les gueux pourraient paraitre plus nobles à côté d'elle dans cet état.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'Allégorie de la Provence…

Elle arrêta brusquement de jouer de ses doigts sur le bois de la table. Ses sourcils naturellement froncés s'arquèrent lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans le campement.

« C'est… c'est terrible ! », s'écria le nouvel arrivant, apparemment essoufflé par sa course.

« _Qu'es acò (__1)_ ? », demanda le Gradé.

« Le… Le comte de Toulouse nous attaque ! »

« _Encaro (__2)_ ?! », s'exclama-t-il avec effroi. « Il continue de s'acharner… »

Le grincement de la chaise sur le sol retentit quand l'Allégorie se redressa en s'appuyant sur la table. Elle se saisit du l'épée posé non loin d'elle, et l'accrocha à sa ceinture d'un air assuré. Le gradé se leva immédiatement, frappant ses deux mains sur la table.

« _Prouvènço (__3)_ ! Où allez-vous ?! »

« Au front. »

« Non mais vous êtes _tarous (_4) ! Avez-vous vu dans quel état vous êtes ?! »

Les orbes bleues, brillantes comme la mer mais froides comme la glace se posèrent de nouveau sur le gradé. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, tentant de tenir tête à une interlocutrice dans un très mauvais jour. Celle-ci le fixa encore quelques secondes, avant de se retourner pour marcher vers la sortie en boitant légèrement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, _capo (__5)_ ! », prononça l'homme qui avait finalement reprit son souffle. « Vous revenez tout juste du champs de bataille, vous n'êtes pas encore remise… »

« Vous êtes _tròup__ fible (_6), _Prouvènço_ ! », Ajouta le gradé.

L'Allégorie se figea. « _Tròup__ fible_… ? » Ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête, la faisant serrer les dents et les poings, et emplissant ses yeux de rage.

« Ouvrez-les yeux, enfin ! » Continua-t-il. « Vous trainez la patte, vous tenez à peine debout, vous êtes si fatiguée que vous p- »

« Je sais déjà tout ça ! », hurla l'Allégorie, coupant net le gradé dans son sermon. « Mais je ne vais pas laisser nos hommes se battre seuls ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas gagner, _Prouvènço_. Nous devrions nous allier avec… »

« Non. » Rétorqua catégoriquement la jeune fille sans même avoir besoin d'entendre de nom. « Je refuse de m'associer avec cet imbécile heureux. »

« Vous êtes bornée ! Il ne s'agit pas de vous, mais de l'avenir du pays ! »

« Quel avenir ?! Si l'on gagne grâce à un étranger, nous perdons notre fierté et notre pouvoir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ! »

« Rangez votre orgueil, _Prouvènço_ ! », gronda le gradé.

Tentant d'ignorer les sermons de son vieux supérieur, qui lui hurlait de revenir s'assoir, Provence passa le seuil de la porte, mais se heurta à quelque chose d'imposant. Elle recula d'un pas, manquant de perdre son équilibre. A son grand désespoir, une voix enjouée à l'accent ensoleillé trop familière s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« _Hola_~ Il y a de l'ambiance ici, on dirait. »

Provence grogna en relevant la tête vers l'homme à la peau joliment bronzée et aux cheveux bouclés couleur chocolat. Ses grand yeux vert toujours pétillants étaient posés sur elle, accompagnés de son éternel sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? », cracha l'Allégorie de la Provence. « J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. »

Le garçon ria. « Ah… c'est pas très sympa comme accueil~ » Il pencha légèrement la tête pour souligner son air guilleret, continuant de bloquer la route de la jeune fille.

« Mais bouge de là, _Espagno (__7)_ ! », cria Provence, envoyant ses bras vers l'avant pour repousser l'espagnol. « Tu vois pas qu- »

L'Allégorie de l'Espagne saisit les deux frêles poignets de la jeune fille, et la tira vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans une embrassade forcée. Provence cligna des yeux, mais sa rage reprit très vite le dessus sur la surprise. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer des bras de son Alter-égo espagnol.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! _Espagno_ ! », Vociféra la petite blonde.

« Regarde, tu n'es même plus capable de te libérer seule. »

Elle se figea. La voix de l'espagnol était inhabituellement sèche, et résonnait maintenant dans la tête de la provençale comme la musique dans la caisse d'une guitare.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu ne peux plus te battre. », continua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois là-bas ? Essuyer une nouvelle défaite et regarder tes hommes mourir sous tes yeux ? Laisser ton territoire aux mains de tes ennemis, c'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Provence resta immobile et silencieuse, fixant le sol. Espagne n'avait pas l'habitude de se lancer dans ce genre de discours, mais il se sentait concerné par la situation de sa proche voisine… Alors même s'il était dur pour lui d'être ferme, il le serait. Pour son bien.

« Regardes dans quel état tu es, dans quel état est ton pays. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Arrête de te battre seule, _Provenza (__8)_ ! Tu t'obstines à ne t'attacher à personne depuis des siècles, arrête de vivre avec un fantôme ! Il n'est peut-être plus là, mais moi… Moi, je suis là ! »

Les membres faibles de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, étouffant ce qui semblait être un sanglot…

L'Espagne posa ses mains robustes sur les épaules tremblantes de son amie.

« … Laisse-moi t'aider. », Termina-t-il d'une voix douce, guettant une réaction de la part de la Provence qui était restait beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût...

Provence brisa finalement le silence d'une voix tremblante. « _E-Espagno_… s'il te plait… »

Lentement, Provence releva la tête. Les yeux de l'Espagnol s'écarquillèrent, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent l'immensité de la mer, de grosses larmes salées roulant sur les joues de la jeune fille, dont les lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement pour prononcer ces mots tellement dur à prononcer…

« … Aide-moi… »

Les bras de l'espagnol se resserrèrent immédiatement autour de la faible jeune fille, qui se blottit contre lui pour pleurer en silence. Il posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de sa désormais protégée, et murmura. « Ne t'inquiètes plus, _mi cigarra (__9)_… Je suis là, maintenant. »

* * *

Les yeux de la jeune fille se rouvrirent enfin. La première chose qu'elle vit était un plafond. Elle frotta son visage avec ses mains, tout en se redressant. Avait-elle dormit… ? Depuis quand ?

Elle sauta sur ses pieds en se rappelant des dernières choses qu'elle avait vécues. Elle saisit de nouveau son arme et se rhabilla correctement avant de sortir en courant.

Dehors, les hommes étaient plus nombreux qu'à l'habitude. La plupart des soldats étaient rentrés…

Elle ne vit pas son supérieur, habituellement toujours dans les parages. Mais elle vit le messager de la dernière fois, et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'aperçu et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« _Capo_ ! Vous êtes réveillée ? C'est merveilleux ! », Lança-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Provence, déboussolée.

« _Es un fènis (__10)_, l'_Espagno_ a botté le cul des Toulousains ! », ria-t-il.

Provence cligna des yeux. Il avait réussi à faire plier son ennemi ? Alors qu'elle, après tant de bataille, n'avait pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à déséquilibrer leur ambition démesurée de prendre son pays…

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air énervé, effaçant le sourire de son interlocuteur qui recula d'un pas.

« Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Où il est… ? Vous parlez de … l'allégorie espagnole, _capo_ ? »

Voyons le visage sombre de sa supérieur, l'homme comprit qu'il avait bien saisit le message. Il secoua les mains dans tous les sens.

« Il devrait toujours être à l'endroit habituel, _capo_… Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Ne soyez pas rustre avec lui, il nous a sauvé, il… »

La Provence avait déjà repris le pas dans la direction indiqué, en ignorant les cris inquiets de son messager…

Après un long temps de marche, elle arriva finalement au bord de la mer, là où elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer l'espagnol en temps de paix. Et même quand ce n'était pas le moment, d'ailleurs. L'Espagnol avait toujours été là, au plus loin qu'elle se souvenait…

Elle l'aperçut, assit au bord de l'eau, contemplant apparemment l'horizon. Provence reprit son souffle, et hurla son nom pour l'interpellé. Espagne sursauta, et se retourna avec son air innocent, avant de sourire chaleureusement en voyant la jeune fille.

« _Hola_~ _Provenza_~ Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le sourire de l'espagnol se crispa quand il sentit finalement les ondes émanant de la jeune fille parvenir jusqu'à lui. Elle avait l'air énervée, très énervée. Suivant son instinct de survie, le jeune homme se releva et leva les mains d'un air en riant nerveusement.

« _Chica_, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal dormi c'est ça ? », Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la raison de cette colère.

Son sang se gela quand la jeune fille marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui. « Ca sent mauvais… » Se dit-il, en reculant d'un pas. La dernière fois que Provence s'était énervée contre lui, il s'était retrouvé dans un état peu enviable et avait dû rester alité 4 jours...

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, attendant l'impact imminent. …Qui ne vint pas. Ou du moins, pas comme il s'y attendait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune fille juste devant lui. Ses sourcils froncés, ses joues roses légèrement ballonnée, et ses lèvres serrées dans une moue boudeuse, elle détourna le regard de l'espagnol.

« … _Gramàssi (__11)_. », Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé.

L'espagnol cligna des yeux, puis son visage sembla fondre dans une expression de joie non dissimulée. Il enlaça la taille de la petite jeune fille, et la souleva contre son gré en riant. Il ignora ses cris de protestation et la serra dans ses bras.

Depuis ce jour-là, Provence et Espagne se voyait de plus en plus. Petit à petit, leur relation devint de plus en plus ambiguë.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux pour les mariages entre leurs Comtes et Comtesses. En tant qu'Allégories, ils se devaient d'être présents au moindre évènement concernant leur nation.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux côte à côte durant la cérémonie, et étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre lors du banquet. La fête battait son plein, comme à chaque fois.

Espagne semblait apprécier les festivités autant que le repas. Pour sure, Provence s'était assurée que les plats correspondent aux préférences espagnoles. Cette dernière observait le nouveau couple de marié avec un léger sourire, comme à son habitude. Espagne avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna vers Provence avec ses yeux brillants et son éternel sourire.

« Na, na~ _Provenza_ ? », interpella-t-il de son ton guilleret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Provence dans un léger soupire, buvant une gorgée de vin, préparée à entendre une énième remarque stupide, comme d'habitude.

« C'est presque comme si nous étions mariés aussi, non ? », lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Provence manqua de recracher son vin. Elle posa son verre, et ses joues prirent la couleur du fameux breuvage. Elle posa son regard sur le visage heureux de son voisin. Les yeux bleus de la provençale s'accrochèrent aux yeux verts de l'espagnol. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre durant ce qui parut à Provence une éternité. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Presque… », Marmonna-t-elle.

« _Qué_~ ? », demanda l'espagnol, tout sourire, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Provence agrippa soudainement la chemise d'Espagne, et le tira vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'elle pensait voler. Mais l'espagnol ne fut surpris qu'une fraction de seconde, et répondit passionnément au baiser, peut-être même un peu trop… Les deux Allégories tombèrent de leur siège respectif.

Heureusement pour eux, la musique couvrit le bruit de leur chute, et seuls les quelques personnes à proximité remarquèrent la soudaine disparition des deux nations…

…_C'était le début de la longue « Union » entre l'Espagne et la Provence~_

_**~~ 1112 - 1246 ~~**  
_

* * *

**Lexique**

_**1 ****Qu'es àco ?** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (provençal)_

_**2 ****Encaro** : Encore (provençal)_

_**3 ****Prouvènço **: Provence (provençal)_

_**4 ****Tarous** : Taré (provençal)_

_**5 ****Capo **: Chef (provençal)_

_**6 ****Tròup**** fible **: Trop fiable (provençal)_

_**7 ****Espagno** : Espagne (provençal)_

_**8 ****Provenza** : Provence (espagnol)_

_**9 ****Mi cigarra** : Ma cigale (espagnol)_

_**10 ****Es un fènis** : C'est un miracle (provençal)_

_**11 ****Gramàssi** : Merci (provençal)_


	3. Provincia Romana

**Époque: **IIème siècle avant Jésus Christ.

**Characters: **Empire Romain, Provence (OC).**  
**

**Rating: **K+**  
**

**Genre: **Humor / Family.**  
**

* * *

Un appel au secours de sa chère et tendre Grèce Antique. Voilà ce qui l'avait amené sur ces terres voisines bordant la méditerranée.

Bien qu'il multipliait les « conquêtes » en Europe et avait toujours une Beauté Antique avec qui batifoler, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de venir en aide à sa grecque préférée. Apparemment, celle-ci avait quelque soucis de cohabitation avec le… maitre de ces lieux qu'elle était venu coloniser il y a plus de trois siècles, et qu'elle trouvait désormais trop envahissant. C'est donc le grand Empire Romain qui avait répondu présent, et avait reçu comme quête d'anéantir l'oppresseur Salyen…

« Oppresseur… ? »

Le fringuant brun écarquilla une énième fois. 1 mètre 10 sur la pointe des pieds, épis compris. Cheveux courts, blonds foncés. Yeux couleur océan. Il faisait tourner en boucle dans sa tête la terrible description physique de son adversaire, qui ressemblait plus à un petit enfant innocent qu'au terrifiant barbare attendu.

Rome croisa les bras, et pencha la tête, comme si une vision penché à 45 degrés sur la droite l'aiderait à mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle il avait sauté pied joints de son plein gré. La petite tête blonde en face de lui resta silencieuse, et ses grands yeux bleus vides d'expression posés sur lui ne répondaient en aucun cas aux questions qu'il pouvait se poser.

Finalement las de réfléchir, Rome décroisa ses bras et haussa les épaules. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Le problème sera vite régler ! ». Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant, qui cligna des yeux en le voyant s'approcher, et fronça les sourcils avec méfiance.

« _Salve_, mon petit~ », lança Rome. « Que dirais-tu de venir sagement avec moi ? »

« Tu es avec _Mama_ ? », rétorqua le dit petit.

L'empire Romain cligna des yeux. _Mama_… ? Il voulait surement parler de Grèce Antique. Il pensa alors que c'était l'occasion rêvé de se mettre l'enfant dans la poche, vu qu'il considérait Grèce comme sa mère. Mais pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas occupé elle-même, dans ce cas… ? Elle avait aussi parlé d'un terrible adversaire… « Oh, qu'importe~ », pensa le brun.

« Oui, je suis l'allié de _Mama_ Grèce~ »

… C'est la dernière chose que Rome se souvint avoir dit, avant de se retrouver abrité derrière un rempart de rochers pour éviter de se prendre divers projectiles étonnement volumineux et lourds lui étant destinés.

Apparemment, le simple fait de mentionner le nom de « _Mama_ Grèce » avait mis l'enfant dans une rage folle. Un vrai sauvage. Rome comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi la grecque n'avait pu s'occuper elle-même du problème « _Callisto_ ». Ah, oui, voilà. _Callisto_. C'est le nom temporaire qu'elle avait donné au petit, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même son nom.

Dans tous les cas, nom ou pas, cela ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de cette situation assez particulière… Il s'était fait frappé par un enfant d'à peine 4-5 ans, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Est-ce qu'il devait foncer dans le tas pour écraser le gosse, ou rester là et se laisser défaire par ce sauvage ? La deuxième solution n'était évidemment même pas valable, mais la première n'avait rien de très glorieux non plus…

Après avoir joué des jours au chat et à la souris, après maintes tentatives d'approches pacifique rejetés par l'enfant, Rome avait finalement réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui –apparemment infatigable et toujours énervé- à travers les projectiles. Il avait tout essayé jusque-là. Raconter des blagues, faire des bruits d'animaux, le peek-a-boo, … rien à faire. Le gamin paraissait impossible à calmer ! Mais il lui restait une dernière chance… un truc qui ne marcherait jamais sur un enfant normal.

Il se rua vers l'enfant et brandit sous son nez… un rameau d'olivier.

… Les secondes parurent une éternité à Rome, dont le « cadeau » et lui-même étaient jaugé intensément par les profonds yeux bleus de l'enfant, et dont la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, entre allongé et accroupit, lui donnait déjà des crampes. Au bout d'un temps, les bras du petit pays se mirent à trembler, et laissèrent échapper le petit rocher qu'il brandissait. Et le rocher tomba sur la tête du pauvre homme, qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger d'un cil. Seule une bosse poussa progressivement sur son front.

Miraculeusement, l'enfant se saisit enfin du rameau d'olivier. Rome soupira de soulagement.

« Tu es dure à satisfaire, tu sais ? On dirait une… femme. »

Rome écarquilla les yeux quand Callisto déposa un baiser enfantin sur son front. Le petit bout, qui lui apparaissait désormais clairement comme une petite fille, serra le rameau contre sa poitrine, un radieux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Le sourire de l'enfant fit fondre le cœur de Rome comme le soleil ferait fondre la neige au printemps. Il lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Il s'écroula dans l'herbe, ravi que cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

La petite s'agenouilla devant lui, penchant la tête d'un air intrigué. Elle fixa les cheveux de l'homme, et plus particulièrement les boucles rebelles qui s'en échappées, les yeux pétillants d'intérêt. Elle avança une main curieuse vers l'une d'entre elle, qu'elle saisit fermement. Le romain émit un curieux gloussement avant de relever la tête en riant, les joues empourprées.

« _Hera_~ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », Dit-il en souriant.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, et Rome se redressa, saisissant prudemment la fillette dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, au grand bonheur de l'empire romain.

« Je m'appelle Rome~ Que dirais-tu qu'on reste ensemble, maintenant ? »

Elle le fixa quelques instants, puis hocha la tête, serrant toujours le rameau d'olivier contre elle. Il afficha un large sourire, enchanté d'avoir réussi à « domestiquer » la petite terreur.  
Il s'empressa de rentrer pour montrer à la Grèce Antique sa nouvelle « conquête », qui ne tarda pas à prendre le doux nom de _Provincia Romana_.

**~~ -124 av. JC**: Le général _Sextius Calvinus_ bat les Salyens, et fait de la région _la_ Province Romaine, jusqu'à la disparition de l'empire en** 476**... ~~


End file.
